1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna circuit, an IC inlet, a multi tag, and a method for producing the multi tag.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, an IC tag of non-contact type has been used in various processing of the personal identification, the merchandise control, the physical distribution management, and the theft measures, etc.
For example, when used for the physical distribution management, one IC tag is attached to the article, and a confirmation machine (for example, reader/writer device etc.) can read or rewrite inside information of an IC chip that the IC tag mounts. As a result, it is possible to verify and manage information on the article of the actual thing by matching with management data in an upper level data base.
In a usual noncontact IC tag etc., one IC chip is mounted on one formed antenna circuit, a surface protection layer etc. are laminated thereon, and information is written by using the reader/writer device and/or surface print processing is applied.
Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2001-101370) and patent document 2 (Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 1999-328344) describe antenna structures. An antenna structure that has large and small circuits design to attempt the stabilization of the communication property by an electromagnetic coupling is disclosed in patent document 1. Moreover, an IC card structure that can also respond to a different frequency by using a plurality of antennas and an IC module is disclosed in patent document 2.
Moreover, Patent document 3 (Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2002-342728) describes a label structure of an IC tag. A structure that an adhesive layer in an opening of tag is adhered to adherent is disclosed in patent document 3.
Additionally, according to the use mode of the IC tag, in some cases, an IC tag into which the same information is written is attached on each of the plurality of articles to be used.
For example, when a certain article and other articles relating to the article is managed as a pair, a use mode of attaching the same IC tag to each article, and verifying/managing the identity and the relevancy of individual data etc. is considered.
However, when the IC tag of the conventional structure including patent documents 1 to 3 is used in this way, it is necessary that the IC tag in which the same information is written is prepared according to the number of sheets corresponding to the number of articles for attaching.
Therefore, since the cost of the IC tag increases in proportion to the number of sheets, and the same manufacturing of IC tags of data writing processing and surface print processing, etc. are necessary, the load of work also increases. Moreover, there is a problem related to an increase of the tag waste. In addition, the decrease in productivity and the loss of the material may be occurred in the IC tag production since the number of sheets of the IC tag that can be produced at one time decreases with increasing the size.